


Safe

by porcupinegoldstein



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Immortal, Immortal/Human, Werewolf, Werewolf/Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porcupinegoldstein/pseuds/porcupinegoldstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma Simmons has always been different, and not just because of her brain. When she was eighteen she was bitten by a wolf, and she didn't know what to do, so her parents sent her away and she was locked up at SHIELD. Then Leo Fitz came into her life and she managed to convince him to let her out. Unknown to her secret, Fitz takes pity on Jemma and lets her out and lets her come and live with him. She figures it would only be for a few weeks and since he's always at work she doesn't have to worry about telling him about her condition, but then she starts getting feelings for him and she doesn't know how she's supposed to deal with them and how to deal with the fact she has wolf blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ever since she was eighteen and her parents sent her away, Jemma had started to get trust issues and then she was locked up in a cell, in a basement at a government facility. There was nobody to keep her company and she was just lowered food from the window above her. She was completely alone. Isolated. The only times she was allowed out was to shower and use the bathroom. She slept in the cell, ate in the cell and spent eight years in there, but then one night it all changed and she would never be alone again. 

It was almost midnight, and she was curled up on the mattress that they had given her to sleep on all those years ago. No blanket. No pillow. Just a mattress. The air was musty, and it was pitch black. There were no windows to the outside. Only the one above her cell but, it was a blackout window so there was no source of light for her at all. Until the main light came on and the room erupted into light. Jemma shot up and blinked, letting her eyes adjust to the sudden light. That's when she heard footsteps. Which was weird because nobody ever came down there. She stayed where she was and watched the figure with interest as he reached the bottom of the stairs. He had his back to her and was looking through all of the shelves filled with box upon box of old memories stashed away, unused by SHIELD. She took timid steps towards him, and let her hands grasp the bars that she was being kept behind. She studied him for a minute, and cocked her head to one side. Her big brown eyes trying to decipher what he could be doing down there. He turned with a piece of old engineering equipment, a smile on his face when his eyes met hers and he almost dropped what was in his hand.   
"I bet you weren't expecting someone else to be down here," she spoke, keeping her eyes trained on him with what was almost a smirk.  
"I uh- what-" the young (and by the sound of his accent Scottish) man stumbled on his words, scratching the back of his neck with his free hand.  
"It's quite alright. You're probably new, and you don't know about the girl they keep in the basement. What's your name?" Jemma asked him, eyes growing ever more curious.   
"Fitz. Leo Fitz," he answered her, somewhat nervous since he had no idea who the girl was or why she was locked up.  
"Fitz huh? Nice name, now just come a little closer so that I can see you better," her voice had gotten low and sultry, but he did as he was asked and stepped closer to her. Close enough so that she could get her hands on him by all means. As soon as he was close enough, she reached her hand up to caress his cheek and her smile grew soft.   
"I haven't touched another human's skin for eight years," she whispered pressing her body up against the bars in an attempt to get closer to Fitz.  
"Why have they got you down here anyway?" He had subconsciously moved closer to Jemma, their bodies would have been touching if the bars weren't in the way.  
"They say that I'm dangerous," she shook her head. "That I'm not to be around people in the outside world," she let her eyes move down to some of the bars that had been bent out of shape from her condition, the scratches on the wall and prayed that he wouldn't question it. She didn't want to be feared. She craved human flesh, but not to harm. Oh no. She wanted to be touched. To be caressed. To be held close by someone. She wanted physical contact with someone and she was desperate for it.   
"Dangerous in what way?" He looked down at her, and by God she was the most beautiful creature that he had ever seen.  
"Just in general, but I want out. Can you help me get out of here Fitz?" Her eyes were wide, full of innocence and pleading. It didn't take long for him to nod and look around for the key to open her cell. She watched him, and grinned when he had located the keys. He put his engineering tool down and came to the door of the cell, which she anxiously made her way over to. As soon as the door was opened she flung her arms around him, catching him by surprise and a little off balance, stumbling back.   
"Thank you. Thank you so much!" She kept her arms around him, and he simply smiled and returned the hug. She pulled away after a couple of seconds and took his hand, racing up the stairs and stopping in her tracks when she realised that she didn't know the way. Looking up at him expectantly he guided her through halls, avoiding other agents until they got out of the door. He watched her as she breathed in the fresh air and looked down at the concrete beneath her feet. Turning back to look at him she grinned and walked over, planting a kiss onto his cheek. He returned her smile and scratched the back of his neck again.   
"You don't have a place to stay do you?"   
"Hm? Oh. No, I didn't think of that,"  
"You can stay with me if you wanted to. It's a little out of town, by a little forest area. Is that any good for you?"  
"Sounds perfect! Thank you Fitz! Thank you so much!" She grinned at him again, and hung onto his arm as he walked both of them to his car.  
"Oh. I never got your name," he pointed out.  
"It's Jemma. Jemma Simmons." 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jemma had been staying with Fitz for a week, and luckily there was no full moon yet. She was getting worried because she thought that she wouldn't stay with him for too long, and it was true he spent most of his days at SHIELD and sometimes stayed there overnight. She had spent a little time with him and the time she had spent with him, she enjoyed and cherished. He was her first real friend, even back before she got bitten she had been lonely and not had many friends. They got on well, and when he was home he always made time for her. He made her dinner, sat down and talked to her, he had even tried to help her find a job but, she just shook her head and told him that she had no experience in anything so she wouldn't be able to do anything. At one point he even suggested coming with him to SHIELD, but then he realised that it wouldn't be such a good idea since SHIELD were the ones that had taken her and locked her up. So once they went through jobs and everything else, they eventually just settled on a small café job where she would be a waitress and she had to admit that she was enjoying the work and the odd customer even complimented her sometimes. 

Checking the moon pattern for that night she bit down on her lip and saw that it was a full moon, she didn't really want to have to stay out for the whole night but, she knew that she was going to have to, but how was she supposed to explain this to Fitz? He had been such a good friend, always honest, always trying to help her but, she hadn't told him about her condition. She looked down at the phone he had given her- sure it was just an old phone that hardly anybody had anymore but, she appreciated the offer and his number was the only one that she was going to call anyway. She bit down on her tongue and dialled his number.   
"Hey Jem, everything okay?" His voice sounded.  
"Yeah, everything's fine. Listen Fitz, are you staying overnight at SHIELD or not? Just so that I know if I need to make my own dinner or not,"   
"No, I should be home tonight."  
"Alright, well I'll eat dinner, but then I have a night shift at the café," she lied, she needed an excuse to make sure that she could slip away safely and just stay in the forest until the sun came up, so she could go back to his place.   
"Well, I'll drive you there once we eat dinner,"  
"No, no. It's okay. I'll take a walk. It's better for me, honestly Fitz. I don't need you to drive me anywhere, now get back to work," her last comment was teasing so she didn't come across as too demanding or nervous, she heard his small laugh and smiled to herself.   
"Alright. Bye Jem, I'll see you later."   
"See ya Fitz," she hung up the phone and put it on the side, running a hand through her hair. This was going to be a tough night.

* * *

Fitz came home as he normally did, and immediately got to work on the dinner he was making for Jemma and himself. He looked over at her, sitting at the kitchen table and scrolling though pages on his laptop and smiled to himself, she felt his eyes on her and looked up at him, hiding a blush.   
"Eyes front soldier," she teased, getting a laugh from him before he turned back to making the dinner. "How was work by the way Fitz?"   
"It was okay. Just like it always is, and thanks for your phone call. Now Skye is never going to stop teasing me about having a girl living with me,"  
"Is there something wrong with me living with you?"  
"No. Not at all. I like having you here and living with me. I really do," he answered, getting a little bit flustered before finishing off the cooking and handing her a plate of steak and fries. She gave a smile of thanks and laughed at his sudden fluster. She had to admit that he was kind of cute when he got flustered, and there were a few times where she had caught herself staring at him and sometimes let her eyes travel to his lips, but she always took herself out of those fantasies. There was no way that she could like Fitz. She had only known him for a week. It just wouldn't make any sense to like him. Sure she could find him attractive, but that didn't give any excuse for her fantasies about him that she sometimes had when she was asleep, but she quickly pushed those thoughts to one side and ate her meal. As soon as she was done she knew there was only about an hour left until the moon was going to be out, so she stood up, thanked him and headed out of the door. 

Fitz watched her go and narrowed his eyes. Normally when she went to work, she wore her uniform. Walking into the spare bedroom that was now her room he looked around it and saw her café uniform hanging up in her cupboard, so she couldn't be going to work. He went over to the window and saw a figure that looked a lot like her, slipping into the forest, not to be seen when the shadows engulfed her. It took him a few minutes to grab his jacket and head out of the door, and into the forest himself. He wasn't sure what path she would have taken, or why she was even in the forest but, he knew that he was going to have to find her somehow.   
"JEMMA!" he called out, looking around frantically for her.   
Jemma stopped in her tracks when she heard his voice and internally cursed. Why was he here? She bit down on her lip and looked in the direction that his voice was coming from and debated whether she should go to him or not. She wasn't sure how long she had been standing there, but the footsteps got closer and suddenly he was standing right there in front of her. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out.   
"Jemma. Why are you out here?" He came closer to her, and she just shook her head.   
"It's hard to explain Fitz. I didn't want to tell you, because I thought that you wouldn't believe me and I only wanted you to stay safe. If you stay here now, you're not going to be safe. Go home. Please," she begged him, tears starting to fill up her eyes. She didn't want to hurt him. She couldn't hurt him.   
"I don't know what you mean. What are you talking about Jem?" He narrowed his eyes, stepping closer to her and she bit down on her lip again.   
"I- What you know about your world. It's not completely true. There are secrets and agencies like SHIELD and HYDRA, they try to keep it away from everyone, and those secrets are about creatures that are different in a way. They appear human but, they're not," she sighed and looked up at him. "Fitz, I- I'm different. I'm not human and I don't even know how I can tell you about this, because you're probably not even going to like me after this. You're not going to want to be with me or anything, I know that you wont because nobody wants someone like me in their life,"  
"Jemma. I am never going to not want you," he moved towards her, and cupped her cheeks in his hands, she looked up into his eyes and nodded.  
"I- I'm a werewolf, and you have to get away from here because I'm going to change soon and I don't want to hurt you. I can't control myself when I'm in my wolf form," she told him, putting her hands on his. He nodded, and gave a small sigh, resting his forehead against hers.   
"Alright. I'll go, but keep yourself safe alright?" He looked down into her eyes, and leant down pressing his lips against her own. It was true, she was surprised at the sudden gesture, but she didn't stop it either. She returned the kiss a little too desperately, letting the kiss deepen as ran his tongue over her bottom lip, and she parted her lips in acceptance. His tongue danced over hers and, they stayed like this for a few minutes before she pulled away again.  
"I have to go. I'm sorry, I'll be back by the morning," she whispered, kissing him once more and running off into the depths of the forest. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Fitz stood dazed for a couple of seconds. He had just kissed her. Jemma. The girl he was supposed to be keeping safe. He had kissed her and then let her run out into the forest alone. A part of him knew that he should go back home but, a larger part of him wanted to follow her. He walked down the path that she had taken, walking slowly so that she could have a head start and be unknowing to him there. He let his eyes look up to the sky, and could see the moon now, it's light pouring down into the clearing in the middle of the forest. He came to a stop just before the clearing and clapped his eyes upon a wolf. A huge hazel coloured wolf, pawing at the ground. His eyes widened at the sight. This was Jemma. He wondered what would happen if he went out into the clearing and tried to get her to recognise him. Would she attack him? He didn't want to take that risk. That was until he heard the sound of a branch breaking, which she must have heard to. The wolf raised it's head, looking to the East of the clearing, whereas Fitz was to the South. She hadn't seen him yet. Her ears flattened against her head and she growled, causing Fitz to quietly slip out from his hiding place into the clearing to get a glimpse of what she was looking at. That was when he was met with the barrel of a gun. His eyes looked to the wolf and he couldn't help but, want to help her. 

"Jemma! Get out of here!" His voice was loud and panicky, which was returned with the wolf looking straight at him and growling. He stood frozen, thinking that this was it. He was about to die. That was until the wolf collapsed and he had no idea what had happened, until he saw the tranquilliser dart in the wolf's back.   
"Jem?" He knelt down next to her, letting his hands stroke the bristles of her fur.  
"You know this wolf?" A voice sounded, footsteps coming closer to Fitz.   
"She's my friend. Wha- what did you do to her?" The young engineer looked up at the other man.  
"Just knocked her out. Werewolves aren't exactly safe to have around so we're taking her away. That way innocent people will be safe."  
She's innocent! Don't touch her," Fitz growled, standing up to face the other man. He was tall, pale with grey-blue eyes and blond hair.   
"I'm afraid that we're going to have to take her. What's your name?"  
"Why?"  
"So, that when she wakes up I can tell her that you tried to save her."  
"Fitz. Just Fitz," he answered. "Who are you exactly?"   
"My name's Isodore Lawen. I work for a company that is classified to everyone else."  
"Well, you're no SHIELD agent that's for sure," Fitz commented.   
"You're not wrong there. Now," the other man, took out another gun and trained it at Fitz. "Let me take your little girlfriend and I'll be on my way." 

Fitz couldn't do anything. Just stood there frozen as Isodore, made a hand gesture with more agents coming out of the forest. All of them lifted the wolf, and walked back into the depths of the forest.   
"You're lucky that I didn't kill you today 'Just Fitz.' Enjoy the rest of your night," Isodore gave a menacing grin and turned following his men.   


Fitz stood there frozen for a couple of seconds, but then he followed the men. He wasn't about to let anyone take Jemma. From the backs of them he could make out the all too familiar HYDRA symbol. The first thing he felt was rage but, then panic took him over. They were nowhere near his house, so he couldn't get in his car to follow them. There weren't even any taxi's around him. He looked around and saw a few cars, knowing that it would be wrong for him to hijack it but, then this was Jemma. He waited for a couple of seconds, until they had lifted Jemma into the back of their van. He found the closest car to him, and using his genius knowledge of engineering, he managed to get into the car and start it without setting off any alarm. He followed the HYDRA van for a few hours, fighting back the tired feeling creeping up on him, to a huge building and waited for a couple of minutes before getting out of the car and leaning against it. He knew that now was the best time to try to break in but, he wasn't sure how he was going to be able to do any of this. 

After a while of just walking around, trying to find any entrance that he could get into, he noticed that it was starting to get light. Jemma wouldn't be in her wolf form for much longer. Maybe she had already turned back. He wasn't sure how this whole thing worked. 

* * *

Jemma woke up, in her human form feeling groggy. She thought that she would probably be in the middle of the forest, and she could just walk back to see Fitz. That's where she was wrong. She was on her front, bound to a cold metal table. The only part of her not on the table was her face which had been put through a cushioned hole. It felt like a cold, metal masseuse table. All that she could see was a white, marble floor and she couldn't help but, feel nervous. Her heart rate increasing when she heard a door open and footsteps come closer to her. She tried to struggle out of the bands that had bound her down but, when she realised that she couldn't get out she started to panic even more.   
"Now, now. Keep calm Wolfie," a voice as cold as the metal sounded. The same voice that had belonged to the man that had shot her. Isododre. "You know you should be proud of your boyfriend. He tried to protect you. Little Fitz must really care about you to consider you a friend when you're a monster."  
"What did you do to him?" Jemma growled.   
"Oh nothing. We just left him in the middle of the forest. Now you belong to us," he laughed and she heard him walk away, opening something. A door? He hadn't left though. A cupboard maybe? Yes that had to be it. She heard him come closer to her once again, heavy footsteps against the marble floor.   
"Now, to get a better understanding of your kind is what we at HYDRA want to do. Now, taking the blood with a needle isn't going to be nearly enough. We have a special kind of needle, you could think of it as more like a drill and it wont be blood that we're taking. It'll be your bone marrow," he explained to her, making an incision into her hip.  
"I just want to go home," Jemma breathed out, her heart rate becoming even more rapid.   
"We need you here," Isodore whispered, his hot breath on her ear making her shudder. She couldn't even say anything else, when he started to drill into her hip extracting a scream from Jemma as well as the bone marrow. 

It went on for what felt like forever, until Isodore unbound Jemma from the table and pulled her off of it. He grabbed her by the wrists, and took her out of the room. The room that he took her to after that wasn't much better. It was small, dark and smelt of damp. The next thing that she knew was that she was being shoved into a tiny cage, much smaller than the one she had been kept in at SHIELD and left there all alone. She was still whimpering, the incision in her hip still hurting her as she curled up into a ball.


	4. Chapter 4

Fitz had managed to get into the HYDRA facility. Managed to keep out of sight from any of the agents. They were all working anyway. None of them were walking through the halls so none of the did see him. His first instinct told him to check the labs. He had to see what kinds of things that they were doing to Jemma but, when he had walked through the halls leading to the labs, he saw no sign of his friend.

“Come on Jem. Where are you?” he muttered to himself. A part of him told him that he should tell SHIELD what had happened but, then he was scared that they might take Jemma away. They might lock her up again. He had to keep her a secret from everyone else. He couldn’t let anything bad happen to her again. He just had to find her.

 

Making his way through the halls, he heard voices in one of the rooms and heard the word ‘wolf’ being mentioned. This had to be something. This could help him find and save Jemma.

“How long will the bone marrow take to analyse?”

“It all depends. If we don’t have enough, then we’re going to have to bring her back up to the labs and take more. Maybe take some blood as well?”

“You gotta be careful that she doesn’t bite you when you do that though.”

“Are you suggesting we put a muzzle on her?”

“A muzzle might be useful.”

“What if she turns and breaks that cage that Agent Lawen put her in?”

“Then we have ways to put her down.”

Fitz felt his eyes widen at the mention of the cage and them speaking of putting Jemma down. He also felt his anger start to rise within him. He wanted to hurt these people that were hurting Jemma. He had to get her back. She was in a cage. That was one thing that he knew. His instinct told him to check the basement, so he slipped away from where he was and checked every door for any stairs going down. There wasn’t exactly going to just be a sign saying ‘Basement’ for him to see and find her. It took almost half an hour before he found the basement. When he walked in, the lights were off and he couldn’t see anything.

 

His hands moved along the wall until he found the light switch and turned the lights on. The lights were dim and his eyes didn’t have to adjust too much.

“JEMMA?” he called out, hoping that she might have the strength to call back as he walked through the huge basement, looking around in every single place.

“Fitz?” Jemma heard his voice, and spoke very softly, not loud enough for him to be able to hear her. She sat up in the cage that she was in as best she could, her hip still aching from the bone marrow extraction. She kept her eyes outside of the cage, hearing the footsteps getting closer to her, and then they stopped right outside her cage. Fitz had found her.

 

Fitz knelt down next to the cage to be level with her, and he hated the state that he found her in. Tear stained cheeks, her hand holding her hip while she winced in pain every time that she moved, bloodshot eyes and her hair a mess. Still, she was alive.

“What did they do to you Jem?” he whispered, his hand reaching into the cage and taking her free hand gently. He didn’t want to hurt her.

“Fitz. You need to get me out of here,” she told him, voice shaky and breaking.

“I will. I promise,” he told her and looked around for any sign of a key. “Jemma, where are the keys?” he asked her, hoping that maybe she had seen them.   
“I don’t know,” she shook her head. “I have- I have hair pins. Take one and pick the lock. I don’t want you to leave,” she told him.“Okay. I will,” he answered and moved his spare hand to her hair. He carefully took out one of the hairpins and used it to pick the lock on the cage. Jemma all but fell into Fitz’ arms and broke down into tears. She was shaking and sobbing on his shoulder, clinging onto him as he comforted her.“Jemma. We’ve got to get out of here,” he whispered. She pulled away from him, looking up at him with big brown eyes. The same eyes that he had fallen in love with. Who cares if they had only known each other for a week? He was in love with Jemma Simmons. She bit down on her lip before she placed a kiss on his lips. That was something that she was going to have to get used to. He was going to have to get used to it as well.

He helped her out of the basement, his hand in hers and made sure that the coast was clear before walking down the halls and towards the door, fuelled on adrenaline. He thought that they had made it until he heard the sound of a gun. That stopped him in his tracks.

“Let the girl go or I shoot both of you,” Isodore’s voice sounded.

“You’re not hurting her. She doesn’t deserve this,” Fitz answered without turning around.

“She’s not even a person. She’s a monster.”

That was what had made Jemma snap. She turned on Isodore and let out a low growl, her eyes turning a golden-yellow. Fitz had never seen her like this before. Even they HYDRA agent took a step back from her. Was it not just night that that she turned? Was it when she got angry as well? He soon learned the answer when Jemma pounced and became a wolf in what seemed like two seconds. Isodore was so surprised that he dropped his gun, backing away against a wall as the wolf came towards him, teeth bared and growling.

Fitz narrowed his eyes and knew that he was going to have to stop Jemma. Even if that good for nothing asshole had hurt Jemma, he didn’t want him dead. Hurt maybe but, not dead. Fitz was not a killer. He took a step towards the wolf, calmly and carefully.

“Jemma,” he spoke softly, making the wolf look up towards him. “Okay, good. You know that’s your name. Jemma, I know that you’re in there. I know that you don’t want to hurt this guy really. You don’t want to kill him,” he begged her. The wolf looked back to Isodore and growled before looking to Fitz again. Somehow Fitz knew that she had understood what he had said. She turned on her heel and ran towards the door, getting it open with just her weight against the door and quickly followed by Fitz. They had escaped, and now all Fitz needed to do was get her back to the house.


	5. Chapter 5

The drive back home was silent, Fitz kept his eyes on the road and Jemma stayed where she was in the passenger seat, asleep with her head resting against Fitz' shoulder. Even if they weren't at HYDRA anymore, Fitz still couldn't help but, feel tense and worried. They knew where he lived now, where she was and he couldn't risk them taking her from him again. Couldn't risk them hurting her again. He didn't know what he would do if he ever did lose her. Didn't know what he would do without her in his life anymore. 

He stopped when he reached his house, recognising the black vans that were all parked outside his house and the similar SHIELD logo printed on all of the vans. He bit his lip and looked over at Jemma, being careful not to wake her as he moved her head away from his shoulder and stepped out of the car and over to his boss with a sheepish smile, trying to think of an excuse that he could use to tell Coulson why he hadn't been in work that day. 

"Sir, I know what you're going to say but-"

"I know that you have the girl Fitz. The one that was in the basement. We've come to take her back."

"No," Fitz answered firmly. 

"Agent Fitz, she's too dangerous to be kept around humans," May interjected, stepping forward.

"You're not taking her. I wont let you. I wont let you take her so that you can just lock her up in a cage and give her no social interaction," he snapped. 

"Fitz,"

"No. She's a human being. She hasn't hurt me once since I've known her. She's an ordinary human being and she's amazing," he shook his head running his hands through his hair.

 

Jemma by this point had woken up and was watching the scene unfold in front of her. Slowly but, surely she opened the door and kept walking silently not wanting to startle Fitz.

"She is an amazing person, and she's caring, she's kind, she's humble and modest. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me! I don't care if she's not always human. I don't care if she turns into a wolf. I just don't care. I love her!"

"Fitz?" Jemma's voice was quiet, eyes narrowing slightly. She knew that they had shared an exchange of words and a kiss in the woods but, to hear him say it made her heart start beating a lot faster. Walking towards him and ignoring all of the guns that SHIELD were aiming at her, she gave a small smile in his direction and slipped her hand into his own. "I love you too. I mean- I think I do. You're the only person that's made me feel like a human being. The only person that has actually liked me despite the fact that I become something else. You're pretty amazing too Fitz."

"Hate to break this up but, you're going to have to come with us," May told Jemma.

"She's not going anywhere with you," Fitz answered for her standing in front of the smaller girl. "I can take care of her."

"Coulson. May. You can't just take her away like that," a girl interrupted walking over to the pair. 

"Skye, this isn't something that you need to be involved in," Coulson answered.

"Isn't SHIELD supposed to be about protecting people who are different? If she's safe with Fitz then she should stay with him," Skye commented, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Thank you Skye," Fitz murmured, squeezing Jemma's hand. He knew it was very rare for Coulson to say no to Skye. 

"Fine but, she comes to work for us so that we can still keep an eye on her," Coulson answered pointing at Jemma who simply nodded, a little wary of the man in front of her.

"What would you have her do?" Fitz asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Nothing too much. Maybe just some field work," Coulson answered and started walking back towards his van. "She starts tomorrow."

Nothing more was said after that. The SHIELD agents all got back into their vans and drove away, leaving Jemma and Fitz completely alone, standing together hands still interlocked while both of them remained silent, walking back into the house. 

"Are you alright?" Fitz asked her, moving his hands to her waist causing her to flinch a little from where the drill had been but, she nodded all the same.

"Yeah. I'm fine Fitz. Thank you for saving me," she smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "I'm just really tired," she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder before he scooped her up in his arms. 

"I'll take you to your room,"

"No. I want to be with you," she told him and nuzzled his chest while he smiled and nodded, carrying her to his room and gently putting her down on his bed pulling the covers over her before, removing his jeans and sliding into bed next to her. He smiled softly as she rolled over towards him, putting her legs over his and letting out a content sigh. It was perfect and he couldn't imagine having a night without her now. Even if this was the first time that they slept in the same bed together, he knew that he never wanted to sleep without her next to him again. He himself was tired, having stayed up all night searching for her so it didn't take him very long to fall asleep next to her, arms still wrapped around her and their legs entangled. 

 

When Jemma woke she blinked her eyes open and couldn't help but, smile when she saw Fitz. Lifting her head she looked over to the clock on his bedside table telling her that it was late afternoon. Wriggling free from his arms, she got up and headed into the kitchen starting to make a sandwich. It wasn't much, but she wanted to do something to thank Fitz for what he had done for her. 

She was halfway through making the sandwich, when she heard footsteps come up behind her and arms wrap around her waist, a chin resting on the top of her head.

"Afternoon Jemma," Fitz' voice sounded, his eyes darting down to the sandwich. "That looks good."

"Making it for you silly," she answered with a smile. "It's a thank you for saving me. I know that it isn't much-"

"It's perfect," he answered and kissed the top of her head. "Thanks Jemma."

"No problem," she finished off the sandwich and turned around handing it to him. "Just how you like it," she commented with a sweet smile. 

"How do you feel about working for SHIELD?" he asked her. 

"Strange. They kept me locked up for so long that I didn't want anything to do with them. Though I suppose working for them is a lot better than being locked up by them and never seen again by anyone, plus I'll get to be with you all day," she pointed out. 

"That's true, and don't worry. I wont let them hurt you either. I wont let anything bad happen and you'll just be working there. You wont have to go through any of that again," he assured her. "How's your hip or waist or wherever it was that HYDRA hurt you."

"It aches a little but, I'm fine," she told him. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Okay. Tell me if it gets any worse," he kissed her forehead, earning a nose scrunch from her. 

"I will. Promise," she leaned up and pecked a quick kiss to his lips.

"Should we talk about what's happening between us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, are we going to say that we're dating or something?"

"Well, we both have feelings for each other so why not?"

"So that's it? We're going to be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"It sounds really strange but, yes," Jemma nodded. "I'd like that."

"I'd like that too," Fitz grinned and moved forward, capturing her lips in a kiss once again. 


	6. Chapter 6

Jemma let her eyes take in the glistening lab that she was now stood in. She wasn't sure what she would be doing working for SHIELD and she hoped that she wouldn't have to  do too much. She had no idea how she was even supposed to do some things there and she knew that it all worked on a case of levels and that certain people couldn't know certain things. She let her eyes linger over some files that had clearly gone untouched on the desk in front of her and letting her curiosity get the better of her she picked the file up and started looking through all of it. 

Her eyebrows knitted together and her face pulled into a frown when she saw what was inside, looking over at Fitz who was working on some sort of weapon. 

"Fitz. These files, I recognise some of the people in here," she told him. 

"Really? We've been trying to track them down for a while. We have reason to believe that they're dangerous," he answered walking over and looking over Jemma's shoulder at the photos and the names in the files. 

"I don't remember when I saw either of them but, I know that I recognise them. Who are they?"

"The guy is Cal. He's Skye's father, and we met him once but, since then he's just vanished," Fitz explained with a small sigh. "We have no idea how to get his attention unless we use Skye but, Coulson is against that." 

"Wouldn't Skye want to see her father though?"

"Not Cal. He's slightly insane," Fitz let out a small sigh. "We do need to find him though. Where do you think he would be?"

"I don't know. I know that the woman is- I can't exactly remember... It's been years since I saw either of them," she told him. "I think she said something about a place called Afterlife..." 

"Afterlife?" Fitz frowned and wrote down the name in the file. "I'll let Coulson know," he told her placing a kiss to her forehead before walking out of the lab and going to find their boss. 

 

He returned a little later with Coulson who looked over at Jemma for a couple of seconds before taking the files. 

"I appreciate the help but, this isn't something you should be interfering with Agent Simmons," he spoke firmly.

"I was only trying to help..."

"Sir, I think you should cut her some slack and she was just trying to help," Fitz interjected, going to stand next to Jemma. 

"And we're trying to find the location now. We appreciate that you knew where some of these people were but, that doesn't mean that you need to interfere anymore," Coulson snapped. "You aren't cleared to do anything like that."

"A simple thank you would have been nice," Jemma muttered. 

"Just get back to work please," Coulson shook his head and left the room leaving a very upset Jemma and a confused Fitz behind. 

"Sorry about that Jemma..."

"No. It doesn't matter. I'm still going to Afterlife. I want to know why I recognise both of them."

"Okay. That's only fair," he nodded and shrugged a little. "I'm happy to come with you as well."

"Thank you Fitz," she smiled over at him and went back to what she was working on.

 

It took a while for them to end up at Afterlife, and after a briefing from Coulson, the whole team were allowed out to step foot on the new soil. As soon as Jemma got outside, she took a breath of air and felt her senses getting a lot more stronger. 

"You okay Jemma?" 

"Yeah I just-" she was cut off when they heard footsteps coming towards them and the woman from the pictures stood in front of the team, she looked threatening and Jemma wasn't sure if she could trust her. Her eyes moved across the whole group and stopped when she saw Skye.

"Daisy?"

"Wait what? You know me?" Skye frowned slightly. 

"You can come with me, as for the rest of you...You'll all stay where you are-" she stopped when her eyes landed on Jemma, eyes narrowing slightly. "You, step forward."

Jemma did as she was asked and looked up at the strange woman. 

"I know you don't I?" 

"I believe that you do, but I have trouble placing you in my memory exactly," Jemma answered. 

"You and Daisy will come with me. I have much to discuss with you both," she stated and led the way, Skye following and Jemma looking over to Fitz as if to get approval. He nodded and placed a kiss to her quickly. 

"I'll see you later Jem," he told her, pushing her forward and watching as she left and started following both Skye and the older woman to a small cabin. The woman sat down behind a desk and gestured for both girls to sit down as well. Skye was the first to sit down, nervous about what was going to happen to both of them and was quickly followed by Jemma who kept her eyes on the woman that she recognised so much. 

"My name is Jiaying. I run this community here and well, we're not all human. Yes we look human for now, but in actual fact we're more than that. I thought that you would share my bloodline Daisy and be like me but, it seems that you're more like your father. Which is probably for the best," she explained before looking towards Jemma. "Now you my dear, you are very much similar to me, and I think I know why. Show me your arm," she asked softly, to which Jemma obliged rolling up her sleeve to show the faint bite mark that had been there since she was 18. 

"I thought so," Jiaying simply stated, making Jemma frown. 

"What do you mean?" she asked. 

"Wait. What do you mean by I got my blood from my father? Who are you?" Skye interrupted them both.

"I'm your mother Daisy. Now back to-"

"No. You can't just say that and then move on to the next topic. Where were you? I was left in an orphanage because of you, and I never got to trust anyone very easily!"

"You both have questions I know."

"Skye can go first. I can wait," Jemma spoke with a small smile in the other girl's direction. 

"Alright," Jiaying nodded and looked over to her daughter.  "When you were born, me and your father were under threat. We couldn't keep you. There was an organisation after us and when we left where we were it was safer for us to leave you in an orphanage. It was safer for you and for all of us."

"Okay but, what did you mean by the bloodline thing? What makes you different from an ordinary human being?"

"Daisy..."

"Tell me!" 

"Okay. You obviously didn't inherit it or I would have been able to sense it but, I'm a werewolf Daisy. Much like your friend here," she nodded in Jemma's direction. 

"But you weren't born with it right?" Skye looked over to Jemma with a confused frown. 

"No," Jemma shook her head and then back to Jiaying. "You were the one that bit me weren't you?" 

"I'm afraid so. I am sorry for that Jemma."

"You made my life a living Hell," she muttered. "Eight years I was locked in a cage because of who I was. It was only recently that Fitz found me and felt sorry for me so he helped me escape. Then HYDRA found me," she bit down on her lip. "They hurt me." 

"What did they do?"

"They took some of my bone marrow. Why?"

"That's not good. HYDRA have been trying to look for us for decades. That's why we built this place to live. You can have a place here too Jemma. It'll be safe," Jiaying leaned across the table closer to Jemma.

"Would Fitz be able to stay too?"

"No. It would be too dangerous for him to stay."

"Then I'm not staying. I go where Fitz goes," she told the older woman. "And I'm sorry but, you can't say anything to change my mind."

"Okay. You know where to find us if you change your mind."

"I wont."

"Alright, you can leave if you would like to," Jiaying told her. 

"Thanks," Jemma stood and headed towards the door before looking back. "One more thing, my memory is fuzzy but, I can remember a man being with you. Before you changed. Who was he?"

"That's my husband. Cal. He patched your bite up and then took you back to your parents," she explained. 

"I see. Thank you," Jemma gave a small smile and left, walking back to go and find Fitz. 

 

When Jemma came back to the plane she made her way in and quickly found Fitz. 

"Jemma. You okay?" he asked her. 

"I don't know," she shook her head.  "She uh- she was the wolf that bit me when I was eighteen,"

"Oh, Jem I'm sorry-"

"She offered for me to stay here. There are more of my kind here," she told him. 

"Did you accept?"

"No. If I did then I would have had to leave you and I could never do that."

"Jemma. If you want to stay here then you can,"

"I don't want to. I want to be with you."

"You might be safer here," he pointed out. 

"I don't care. I'm not leaving you!" 

"Okay, okay. You can stay with me," he smiled at her and pulled her into a hug. "Tell me if you feel unsafe or if you change your mind though."

"I wont change my mind," she told him, nuzzling her head into his chest. "I'm staying with you."

"I know. I'm happy to have you stay," he kissed the top of her head. "Let's get you some rest."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a short chapter, think this story is getting close to ending

The journey back on the Bus was slow. Nobody was speaking to each other, and Skye had stayed in Afterlife. She thought it best to stay there, if only for a while. Jemma stayed silent, she stayed in the lab and didn't speak to anyone. Not even Fitz. He tried to get her to speak to him but, he knew that she wanted to stay with him while he wanted her to stay safe and go to Afterlife. He was sure that there would be a way to be able to still come and see her most days. 

The team dropped the pair of them off at their house and waited outside for a while. They had to make sure that Fitz was okay, that Jemma was okay. That there were no threats in the house at all. Fitz went first, unlocking the door and opening it to let Jemma in first. Giving him a small smile she walked into the living room area but, stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the mess and the chaos that had gone on. Fitz stopped behind her and felt his mouth open in surprise. 

"Bloody Hell-" he started and shook his head, moving around to try and clean up some of the mess. Paper all over the floor, torn and scrunched up. Photo's on the floor with the glass smashed, windows broken and messages on the wall written in paint? No. Jemma took a deep breath in through her nose. It was blood. Who's blood she had no idea, and she could feel her heart beating faster. 

"Fitz, let me help you," she knelt down to help him tidy a little but, jumped back when he batted her hand away. 

"No. No, I was perfectly kept safe and hidden away. I didn't need to watch my back every day because I had a werewolf living with me," he all but, yelled at her. 

"Fitz-" her voice wavered a little, eyes tearing up. 

"I care about you Jemma but, all of this would be easier if you were just-"

"If I wasn't a monster?"

"No. If you were human."

"I am human Fitz. I think, I feel, I hurt. The only difference is that I turn into a bloody huge wolf who can rip people apart."

"Jemma-"

"You want me gone don't you?"

"No. No. Jemma you are wonderful, and- and beautiful. You're amazing and I would not trade you for the world," he moved closer to her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Jemma."

"This is my fault."

"I love you."

At that, Jemma looked up at him and kissed him gently, wrapping her arms around him. 

"We need to get somewhere safer than this," Fitz whispered. "Somewhere that HYDRA wont find us."

Jemma just nodded and kept a hold of him, she couldn't bring herself to let go of him. Didn't want to let go of him. He stayed where he was, arms around her and rubbed her back gently. He never should have shouted at her. He shouldn't have done that to her. He knew that it wasn't her fault, and he knew that he had to be careful. Jemma had been through a lot, and she needed some comfort from him. 

"Shall we book out a hotel or something?" Jemma murmured into his shoulder.

"Yeah. Yeah, come on," he stood up and took his phone out of his pocket, calling for a double room for him and Jemma. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, because I feel like this story needs to end.

Jemma and Fitz were woken up by the hotel door being knocked down, and the same group of HYDRA agents that had taken Jemma bursting through the door, along with something that was covered up. Something that looked slightly square and would contain something. Jemma jumped up, and stood behind Fitz who had already tried to protect her. 

"What are you doing here?" Fitz asked them, staying in front of Jemma. 

"Oh we brought you a little gift," Isodore told them. 

"How did you find us?"

"We got a tip off from someone," he smiled, staring at the couple. 

"A tip off from who?"

"From me," Coulson stepped out of the shadows. 

"Sir? How- how could you?" Fitz looked at his boss in disbelief. 

"We couldn't have a werewolf working for us Fitz. And I knew that you wouldn't want us taking her in."

"She has done nothing to hurt any of you."

"Enough!" Isodore shouted. "And now why I came here," he looked towards FitzSimmons, and raised an eyebrow. "Now I have brought you a little gift," he pulled off the cover revealing a cage containing a jet black wolf, eyes looking between all of the people.

"What did you do? Who is this?" Jemma asked from behind Fitz. 

"Oh we just used the bone marrow that we collected from you. We injected it into our Grant here and well this was the result."

"You can't do that to someone!" Jemma shouted, stepping forward her anger bubbling up inside of her. 

"Well, we'll see how you react to him up close," Isodore opened up the cage and left the room quickly leaving Jemma, Fitz and Coulson in the hotel room together facing the new werewolf. Grant stood, staring at them all and tried to figure out where he was and what was the right move to make while faced with these three people. 

Jemma glared at him and took a quick glance at Fitz. 

"I don't know what to-" she was cut off when Grant jumped between them, growling at Fitz and poised ready to attack the engineer. Fitz backed up against the wall and looked at Jemma, eyes full of fear and panic- even more so when he noticed that Jemma had now changed into her werewolf form, teeth bared and ears down against her head. Fitz almost panicked, until Jemma jumped on Grant fur flying and everything a blur of teeth and fur. 

"Fitz! We need to get out of here!" Coulson told the younger man.

"No. I'm not doing anything that you want me to do," Fitz answered with a glare, moving away from Jemma and Grant. 

"Fitz. They might kill us!" 

"I don't care."

 

Fitz watched as Jemma was snapping at Grant, and had finally pinned him down on the floor teeth bared and ready to strike, until Grant managed to get out from under her and bite down on her back, teeth sinking in- causing Jemma to whine and whimper going limp and Fitz to shout out for her. It all happened so suddenly, and one minute Jemma was whimpering in Grant's grip and the next Grant was on the floor with a bullet in him. Fitz looked over towards Coulson who had a gun raised. 

"I thought we might need it for Jemma. I didn't know about the other werewolf," he explained. 

"We need to get her some help..."

"We'll take them both to Afterlife," Coulson answered. 

 

The jet ride was long. Long and hard. Fitz stayed silent, and stayed with Jemma. She was still in her wolf form, and still whimpering. Once they got to Afterlife, Fitz brought Jemma straight to Jiaying. He explained what had happened and she took Jemma straight to their doctor Lincoln. Fitz waited outside of the room hand shaking and leg bouncing up and down slightly. After what felt like an eternity Lincoln came out and looked down at Fitz. 

"There's nothing that we can do. She's lost a lot of blood. She can't even get back into her human form," Lincoln explained. "I'm sorry but, you're going to have to say goodbye."

"Jemma..." Fitz stood and went straight into the room, standing close to Jemma and running a hand through the fur of her wolf body. "God, I'm so sorry. I wish that I could have done something. Something to help you. I'm so sorry Jemma, I wanted us to last a lot longer than this. Believe me I wanted us to last and I wanted to be able to see you every day. You changed my life," he placed a kiss to her head. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm sorry about how we have to do this," Lincoln told him. "Because she's in her wolf form, it's going to have to be the way that vet's put animals down. She wont feel a thing. She'll fall right asleep," he looked at the other man sadly. 

"Thank you," Fitz croaked out, sniffling and trying to hold back tears. "I love you Jemma."

Lincoln nodded, taking the injection and giving it to Jemma who's eyes slowly closed as she took one last glance at the man that had rescued her. The man that had taken her from her prison, taken her from isolation and given her a home. Given her a life and given her everything worth living for. He had helped her through everything and now she had to watch as everything was ripped apart. 


End file.
